


Coffee, Constellations, and other Creations

by Starksexual



Series: Snowflake and his Dollface [2]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bucky and Tony are science nerds, Coffee Addict Tony Stark, M/M, Meet-Cute, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 03:04:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19309330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starksexual/pseuds/Starksexual
Summary: Don't mind me, just another coffee shop au, but who's complaining? Bucky knows how to be smooth, okay? Tony is Tony. And Steve is a little shit.





	Coffee, Constellations, and other Creations

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I am on a _roll_ with these winteriron one-shots. Can't get enough of these two.  
> Any mistakes are my own.

“Stevie, would ya quit worryin’ about my love life or lack thereof,” Bucky huffed, annoyed as they waited for their coffees. They’d agreed to meet at their favorite place, _Coffee, Constellations, and other Creations_ , a fairly new coffee shop they’d immediately become fans of. It combined coffee with different elements of science and technology. There was an adorable robot helping out, cleaning messes and handing out orders. The place was also equipped with a state-of-the-art telescope which was used on the stargazing nights that the shop hosted every week. In short- all of Bucky’s favorite things. 

“Maybe, I’ll meet the brilliant mind behind this place and just marry him/her.” That would shut Steve up. “Anyway, I’m perfectly capable of finding a date on my own,” he continued as they took their drinks from the robot- Dum-E, his name tag said. He took a sip of his coffee and sighed happily. “In fact, I’ve decided this coffee is the love of my life.” 

Just as Steve was about to argue, a quiet laugh startled them. “I strongly empathize,” said a smooth voice. The pair turned around to find the source and Bucky almost choked on his second sip. Because right before them was the hottest guy Bucky had ever seen. He was a couple inches shorter than him and Steve- his head topped with soft-looking curls, and wore a snug pair of jeans that accentuated the most glorious ass. A Led Zeppelin t-shirt revealed well-defined arms and his neatly groomed goatee framed a nice jaw. And his doe eyes, oh _wow_. They were coffee brown streaked with rays of honey. His dark lashes went on for miles and good god his smile was breathtaking. 

“Uh Buck, you okay there?” Steve interrupted his quickly barreling-toward-explicit thoughts. Shit, how long had he been staring? More than was appropriate, if Steve’s smirk was anything to go by. “I’m good. Must have zoned out.” Steve turned back to Tony. “This is my best friend, Bucky Barnes. As I was telling you, we’re big fans of this coffee shop. Buck here gets a huge boner for tech and other science-y things.” Damn Steve. He was a little shit and was so going to pay for it later. 

Hot Guy chuckled attractively. _Could someone chuckle attractively?_ If that was a thing, this guy mastered it. “Pleased to meet you Mr. Barnes. I’m Tony. And as a matter of fact, I too get science boners,” He winked. “Really, I’m pleased you both like this place so much. Gives me an ego boost… It is my brain child after all.” If Bucky could see himself, he’d be laughing his ass off. His jaw dropped comically and Steve was biting down on his lip in an effort to stifle a laugh at his reaction. “Say Bucky, what was that you were saying about marrying the ‘brilliant’— Ow, hey!” Bucky elbowed him hard in the ribs and smiled innocently, but his eyes flashed dangerously and screamed ‘I will murder you and not break a sweat’. 

He then looked to Tony, who seemed rather amused by their shenanigans. “Uh, sorry ‘bout that. Steve talks too much, sometimes.” 

“No worries,” Tony grinned, shrugging his shoulders. “My honeybear and I are probably worse.” Honeybear? Bucky’s heart sunk. Of course, a guy like Tony couldn’t possibly be single. Steve seemed to read his mind, giving him a sympathetic look before asking the question Bucky himself wanted to know. “Oh, is that your wife, husband?” Tony threw back his head and laughed. _And oh, wasn’t that a lovely sight?_ “Only platonically, he replied. “His name is Rhodey. We’ve been best friends since college. Honeybear is the first nickname I gave him. He claims he doesn’t like, but he sure gets pouty when I call someone else that.” 

“And uh, I’m not married, by the way. Or seeing anyone,” he added, throwing a curious glance at Bucky. Was he… Yeah, Tony definitely gave him a not-so-subtle once-over. Ohh. Something like hope bloomed in Bucky’s chest and he felt his cheeks redden. “Oh. Good. That’s…good,” Bucky replied dumbly. He heard Steve snicker, but decided against elbowing him again and soldiered on. “I mean, would ya maybe like to get coffee sometime?” There, he managed not to completely make a fool of himself. His heart did a little flip at the radiant smile Tony threw his way. “I thought you’d never ask, Bucky bear. Oh, just a heads up, I’m notorious for giving people nicknames. I hope you’re okay with that?” 

“I don’ mind at all, doll,” he winked laying on his Brooklyn accent. Because when he wasn’t a bumbling mess, he could be damn smooth, thank you very much. He thought he saw a flash of heat in Tony’s eyes. _Interesting_. “So, ya free tonight?” Tony’s face lit up and man, did it make Bucky want to do anything to keep that look on his face forever. “I’ll have to talk to my boss, but I think I can swing it, Tony teased. “How do you feel about some private stargazing after coffee?” The shop owner leaned into his space and Bucky could feel the heat of his body. “Sounds real good, sugar,” He swallowed, suddenly very aware of the constellation of freckles scattered across Tony’s nose. “Good. I know the _perfect_ place, the shorter man whispered conspiratorially, glancing around the shop. And lucky for you, I know the owner.” 

Both men were oblivious to Steve, who was awkwardly watching them from a few feet away, quickly backing away to give them time alone once Bucky started looking at Tony like he wanted to tear his clothes off. He was happy for his friend, though. And he had a good feeling about the witty shop owner. He snapped a quick picture of their dopey faces with none the wiser. If(when) they ended up getting married, he would show it at their wedding. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, feed me with kudos, comments, and let me know what you think!  
> Visit me on tumblr @thestarkymechanic :)


End file.
